Tommy and McGreggor's Heroic End
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: Tony can't handle it anymore, so he decides to end it all. Only he's not the only one he's going to bring with him. WARNING:MAJOR CHARACTERS DEATHS
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Tim McGee drove slowly home one rainy night. After a long week , he was glad he was able to spend a relaxing dinner with his younger sister. It was very rare for him and Sarah to get to spend a lot time together with his busy work schedule and her classes.

The rain that poured down seemed to reflect the mood of the past week. Tony hadn't been himself after his undercover mission. One of Gibbs' rules warned against getting too involved with their cases but Tony had fallen easily for Jeanne. McGee would never admit it but he missed the old Tony, the Tony that spent countless hours hazing him and coming up with new McNicknames. Tim had been made fun of and picked on his whole life but it was different with Tony. He wasn't acting like a bully, he acted more like the big brother that Tim never had.

As Tim approached the bridge, he noticed a small red car parked on the side. He recognized the car right away as Tony's most prized possession, next to his movie collection. Tim's gut started to churn, something was definitely wrong. He pulled up behind the car and got out. It took only seconds for the rain to soak him through as he walked to the driver's side door. The car was empty. Tim started to panic. His head whipped around for any sign of his partner. Then he saw what he was looking for, a lone figure standing on the edge of the bridge.

"Tony!" McGee yelled over the sounds of the pouring rain as he ran over to the man he had come to see as a brother.

Tony turned around to see where the voice was coming from. He panicked when he saw his Probie standing behind him with confused eyes. Nobody was supposed to find him, especially not his best friend. "Go away McBadtiming." He said trying to remain indifferent.

"Not unless you're coming with me." Tim replied. It didn't take two degrees from MIT to figure out what Tony was planning on doing and he refused to let it happen.

"Not going to happen. I'm done with all this shit. I can't handle it anymore." Tony said in a monotone voice. Tim's heart broke a little at Tony's admission. They had all been through a lot over the years but no one had seen what Tony had.

"Please Tony don't do it." Tim pleaded. "You can't do this. There are a lot of people that you have to help you through this."

"Like who? Gibbs and Zivah aren't capable of compassion, Abby would just say I was being crazy, Ducky will just make it into another and you hate me." Tony sneered. There was no way McGee didn't hate him after all of the crap he had given him over the years.

"You're wrong, Tony. I don't hate you."

"Why wouldn't you? I've never been a friend to you." Tony never understand the way Tim's mind worked when it came to his ability to trust so easily.

"What about that time I shot the cop, or when I needed someone to come with me to say goodbye to Kate. Those were two of the hardest times in my life and you were the one who was there for me. Let me be there for you." Tim said with tear in his eyes, even though they were masked by the rain.

Tony contemplated what Tim had said. He wanted to believe him but after being let down so many times in his life that he just couldn't. He needed to do what he came to do. He looked McGee in the eye one last time and said, "Give Agent Tommy a cool heroic end, I wouldn't want Thom's fans being upset if you had him off himself."

Tony's let go of the bar and slipped. Tim reacted quickly and reached for Tony's flailing arms but the ground was so slippery, that instead of pulling Tony back, he fell behind him into the rapid waters.

**TBC…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Usually working on his boat soothed him. It was the one way to get his mind off of the awful things that happened around him every day. He had been building things for as long as he could remember. It was one of the few things that he had in common with his father. After his wife and daughter had passed away, it became an obsession. And after every ex-wife, it became worse. Tonight though, he couldn't focus.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs' gut was famous all throughout NCIS. It had brought murderers to justice, witnesses to safety, and every so often saved the life of one of his team members. Now his gut was churning like it had never before. It also brought pain to his stomach. Something very bad had either happened or was going to happen.

"What's wrong Gibbs? Gut acting up again?" a voice came from the stairs behind him.

Gibbs turned around and came face to face with a woman he hadn't seen in years, mainly because she was dead. "Kate?"

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here?" she said, walking towards him.

"Um ya. That would be good." He said. He was starting to worry about his mental state. After Kate had died he had 'seen' her but he just passed it off as feeling responsible for her death. Now he wasn't so sure.

"You should have saw the signs, Gibbs. They were right in front of you. You think you know them all so well but yet you were completely oblivious." She said/

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said snidely.

"He needed your help but you weren't there for him. Only one person was there for him but he couldn't do it by himself and it cost him too." Kate said still walking towards him, backing him into a corner.

"You have to give me a little more than that Kate, if I'm going to do anything about it." He growled.

"It's too late now Gibbs. Their gone. You can't save them this time." Kate said. She backed off and started to go up the stairs.

"Who?" Gibbs questioned.

"My partners, my friends, my brothers. It's your fault. You killed Tony and McGee." Kate said, shaking her head as she disappeared.

Gibbs shot up from where he was sleeping, on the floor in his basement. He sighed in relief realizing that it was all just a dream. He then realized that his cell phone was ringing so he reached up, grabbing it off of his work bench and answered it.

"Gibbs." He said sternly.

"_Special Agent Gibbs, my name is Detective Steven Lancer. I'm calling on behalf of the DCPD." _Came the voice.

"What can I do for you Detective?" Gibbs said annoyed . His team wasn't on call this weekend so he didn't understand why this guy would be calling him at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"_We found two cars on the Marshall Bridge tonight. Both cars belong to a Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and a Special Agent Timothy McGee. It's my understanding that both men work for you." _

"Are they okay?" Gibbs asked suddenly remembering his dream and Kate's warning.

"_I'm very sorry, sir. It seems that both men had fallen off of the bridge. They died on impact." _

Gibbs didn't know what to think. He didn't want to believe the man. The two men that he had thought of as sons were dead. It couldn't be true, he couldn't have lost more children, he just couldn't.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Donald Mallard had done a lot of autopsies in his life but this, this was so, so much different. This one made him sick. He had performed Kate's, he had performed Jenny's, and countless others of his close friends and colleagues but performing Anthony and Timothy's at the same time was the hardest ones he had ever done.

When he had first started working with Ducky, Jimmy Palmer had a hard time cutting into the bodies of the dead but after a while he got used to it and it became the profession that he wanted to pursue. Although he had trouble with them he had never actually been sick until tonight. He had worked with DiNozzo and McGee for nearly six years. They weren't exactly friends but there was a rare occasion that they went out for drinks after a rough case or he stayed up late when he should have been studying but actually was playing online computer games with Tim. That wasn't going to happen this time. There would be no more drinks, there would be no more late night games.

Zivah David was used to losing people. Her mother died when she was fourteen, her sister died the following year and she had killed her brother to save a man she barley even knew only a few years back. This lose was by far the hardest though. When she had first come to NCIS, nobody seemed to accept her as a member of the team. The first person to befriend her was McGee. He was a kind and gentle man and she had instantly been drawn to him. Then she had started to find herself falling for her partner. Not McGee of course, but Tony. He may have been rude and obnoxious but there was something about him that was impossible to resist. Now she would never know. Now he was gone.

There was no music playing in Abby Scuito's lab, not even the Louisiana funeral music that she played when Kate had passed. She sat curled up in a ball in her office, clutching Burt and two pictures. They were the same ones that hung up on her wall when the team had been split up after Jenny's death. One was of Tony and one was of Tim. Tony had always fit the older brother role perfectly. He had always protected her and had always been there for her. For that she would be forever grateful. Then there was Tim. Her Timmy. No matter what had happened in the past, no matter how many Michael's and Amanda's had made their appearances, he would always be her Timmy.

When Abby needed to think or just needed some fresh air. One day while sitting on her favorite bench, she observed a young couple playing with their three year old daughter. Usually she would just smile and continue on with her visit but this time was different. Now she felt a longing in the pit of her stomach. It was at that moment that she realized she wanted what they had and when she pictured who she wanted to have it with, only one person came to mind. Timothy McGee.

She was going to ask him if he wanted to try again. She wanted to start over. She wanted to prove to him that she was in it for the long run this time. She was committed. Now she couldn't tell him.

Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk in his still soaking wet clothes. Nobody went near the man. They had expected him to be in a nasty mood but that wasn't the case. In fact he wasn't in any mood at all. He just sat there and stared at the picture that Abby had gave him to keep on his desk. It was taken at her birthday party the year before. They were standing by a lake, Abby standing with her arms goofily draped around him and Ducky with Palmer standing next to Ducky with a shy smile on his face. On Gibbs' other side stood Zivah staring amusingly at the pair next to her, Tony and McGee with each other in head locks and goofy smiles on their faces.

"Oh Boys." Gibbs whispered.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of his desk. He looked up and recognized him as Detective Lancer. "Agent Gibbs, I think you should see this. It's the security footage from the bridge."

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

The silence in Abby's lab was almost scary. It was never that quiet. Gibbs, Zivah, Abby, and Ducky continued to stare at the now blank screen. After watching the security footage, there really wasn't much to say. New camera's that had put in, in Washington DC and their surrounding neighborhoods now had high quality microphones installed, one of these camera's caught Tony and Tim's last moments alive.

"Do you think Tony thought we didn't care?" Abby said, her voice breaking.

"And why didn't McGee even defend us?" Zivah mused.

"Yes and because we never given him reason to believe otherwise." Gibbs said sternly from the back of the group. He felt responsible for Tony's suicide. He was supposed to know his agents, especially Tony because he was so much like himself. Now his lack of attention had cost, not one of his agents lives, but two. "Why didn't I see it?" he growled.

"Now Jethro, don't start blaming yourself." Ducky warned knowing exactly what Gibbs was thinking.

"Well it is my fault Duck! I should have known that something was bothering Tony!" Gibbs yelled, unshed tears stinging his eyes.

Abby and Zivah stared at the man, shocked. They had never seen Gibbs this emotional before, not even when he had just woken up from his coma a couple of years ago. Gibbs caught their expressions and quickly turned on his heal and left the lab before he lost control. He walked down the hallway and entered the elevator. Before it could reach the floor he wanted, he hit the emergency button. When it had stopped, Gibbs finally let his guard down and slid down the wall to sit on the ground.

Memories of his boys flooded his mind. When they had first joined his team, all of the head slaps, all of their fights and all of the McNicknames. When Tony had first joined to his team, he was a cocky street cop that didn't know much of discipline. Over the years Tony still wasn't completely professional but he had transformed into Gibbs' 'loyal St. Bernard.' Then of course Tony got his very own Probie. McGee was a Probie in every sense of the word when they had first met but as they continued to work together, Gibbs became more and more confident that he had the makings of a great field agent. Like usual, Gibbs had been correct. Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee were the reason rule number five existed.

But why had Tony wanted to kill himself? And why was Tim the only one there when Tony needed his friends the most. He wasn't saying that Tim didn't do well by himself. On the contrary, Gibbs was proud of his junior agent, he did a great job trying to talk Tony down. But the rest of them should have been there too. Maybe then Tony and Tim would still be alive…..

But now Gibbs couldn't dwell on the what ifs. Now he had to focus on the whys. He was determined to find out why Tony had taken his own life. But first he had to contact Tony's father and Tim's sister, something he was dreading.


	5. Chapter 5

"There is nothing here, Gibbs!" Zivah said for about the tenth time that hour. Her and Gibbs had been searching Tony's apartment all afternoon for any reason why he would want to kill himself. She jumped when she heard a loud bang that sounded like a fist connecting with dry wall. Suddenly Gibbs walked to where she was clutching his hand and his nastiest glare on his face.

"Yes, you've made yourself pretty clear that you cannot find anything but that doesn't mean there isn't. So if you want to give up, there's the door but I'm not stopping till I find out why two of my agents are suddenly dead!" Gibbs yelled before turning on his heal and going back to where he was looking.

Zivah fumed. She wanted answers just as much he did but searching for things that weren't there was not going to help them. She got off of the couch and followed him into Tony's bedroom. "I know that you are upset but there is nothing here." She said exasperated, trying to get through to him. " There has to be something else. Maybe one of his brat brothers can tell you something."

"Frat." Gibbs sighed.

"What?" Zivah asked.

"It's frat brothers not brat brothers." Gibbs answered with a slight smirk on his face, thinking about, Tony's reaction to her slip up.

"Oh what is the difference." She yelled at him frustrated.

"Actually not much." He sighed. She did have a point though. There had to be somewhere else to look. His frat brothers probably wouldn't know anything because Tony would never admit to them that something was bothering him but there had to be something. Then he remembered something Tony had said to Tim on the video, '_Give Agent Tommy a cool heroic end, I wouldn't want Thom's fans being upset if you had him off himself.'_ If Tim had known what was bothering Tony, he might have written it down. Maybe not in one of his books, but he would have written it down somewhere. "Come on, Zivah."

"Where are we going?" she said quickly following his retreating form out of the apartment.

"McGee's place. Call Abby and tell her to meet us over there with the key." He said without even looking back. Zivah sighed as she readied herself to spend the rest of the day looking for more things that weren't there. After the day she had, had, she just wanted to go home and be alone.

When they go to McGee's apartment, Abby was already waiting for them. Zivah took in the scientist's appearance and almost didn't recognize her. She had no make-up on and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Without saying a word, Abby turned and opened the door. The three walked through the door and took in the sparsely furnished apartment. Gibbs walked right over to Tim's typewriter and the files surrounding it. "Come help me see if we can find anything about what was wrong with DiNozzo." He said to the girls who automatically started to go through the files.

After a while of searching, Gibbs looked up. "Whatcha got Abs?" he asked at the young woman who was sitting Indian style on the floor.

"Well not much. Just some of his free writes." She said gloomily. She picked up the next file and opened it. "Well this is weird."

"What is weird?" Zivah asked looking up from what she was reading.

"It looks like the first half of Deep Six but there is a different character." She said flipping through the pages of the half of manuscript. "This says Agents Tibbs, Tommy, Kathryn, and McGregor. Who's Kathryn?" she said looking for the character description. Then she found it. "oh"

"Who is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She was based on Kate. He must of started this book a lot earlier then we first thought." She answered him, while reading about Kathryn and Amy playing a prank on Tommy. As she read, tears silently started falling down her face. Gibbs noticed this and went over to her, taking her in his arms as she began to sob. Zivah, feeling awkward, got up as she said something about going to get dinner.

"I miss them so much Gibbs. Why do they keep leaving us?" Abby cried into his shoulder.

"I wish I knew Abs." he said softly. "I wish I knew."


	6. Chapter 6

"I've got it!" Abby shouted randomly, dropping everything in her hands and startling Gibbs and Ziva. After Ziva had returned with dinner, the three ate in silence. Nobody knew what to say. When they were done they went right back to searching. Abby's outburst was the first time anybody spoke in over two hours. She jumped up and ran into Tim's bedroom. Ziva and Gibbs looked at each other before getting up and following her.

"What do you got Abs?" Gibbs said. When they got into the room, they saw Abby riffling through Tim's draws. She threw what was in her way on the floor until she finally found what she was looking for at the bottom of the top draw.

"I'm so glad he was such a girl." Abby said ruefully, holding a book tight to her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Ziva questioned with her eyes trained on the book.

"Timmy kept a journal. I found it once when we were…." Abby couldn't form the words as she chocked up again. She knew this was important so she took a deep breath and continued. "I found it a couple years back and made fun of him for it. If he knew what was wrong with Tony, he would have written it in here. I'm sorry I didn't remember earlier."

"It's okay Abs." Gibbs said softly, taking the book from her. "We have it now so let's start looking." He opened the book and scanned the pages till he reached the more recent entries. Then his eyes found something and he began to read the entry out loud.

_6/14/11_

_ I'm usually hate inter agency work, but this time I'm glad Gibbs owed Fornell a favor even though I'm pretty sure Fornell owes Gibbs more. _

_ I went over to the FBI this week and helped them with tracking down a killer. Their usual computer guy had quite two weeks ago, but if Sacks was my partner, I'd quite too. The victim was a woman who was four months pregnant. It was really bad. The first suspect was the baby's father but his alibi checked out. Actually, I verified his alibi. When they said Tony was the father, I almost chocked on the coffee I was sipping. I knew he was dating somebody. He said her name was Rachel and he really liked her. Truth be told, I haven't seen him this happy since the whole Jeanne situation. I never pictured him the father type, but the look on his face when I told him, broke my heart. Telling him was the toughest thing I had ever had to do._

_ After the case was closed, and we had caught the bastard, I went over to Tony's apartment to try to comfort him even though I knew I wouldn't do such a great job. When I got there he was more emotional then I had ever seen him. He told me that he was going to ask Rachel to marry him, he even showed me the ring he bought. He also so said he was going to ask me to be his best man. I told him how sorry I was and he just said 'ya'._

_ What scared me the most was the fact that he didn't lash out at me. When Kate, Paula and Jenny died, he always yelled at me and took his anger out on me. I always let him because I knew that was just the way he dealt with things. This time though their wasn't even any anger, he was just an empty shell._

_ I told him he should go to Gibbs. If anybody could help him it would be Gibbs. I would always be there for him but only Gibbs could understand. He refused. I just hope that he'll get some kind of help, before things start to get worse….._

All three of them had tears in their eyes. They had never known about Rachel and they had certainly not known about the baby. Gibbs' heart ached for his senior field agent. He just wished Tony had taken Tim's advice and came to him….


	7. Chapter 7

Five months, in retrospect, is not a very long time. But for Abby, five months without her best friends felt like an eternity. After the events of the last few months Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, and Ducky were finally ready for closure. When they had finally come to the reason of Tony suicide and Tim's ultimate death, Gibbs was determined to honor the memory of his surrogate sons.

The large hall was filled with hundreds of people. From agents current and retired to witnesses whose lives were saved by the two. Almost everyone that had ever graced the halls of NCIS in the last ten years there to pay their respects. Gibbs looked through the crowed proudly. He saw his father sitting a couple rows back with Tobias, Emily, Layla and Amira. Director Vance sat in the front with the SecNav and Tom Morrow, who Gibbs hadn't heard from in years. Sarah McGee sat also in the front with Rachel Cranston who had been helping her cop with the loss of her older brother.

This wasn't just a memorial though. This was also the release of the finale Thom E. Gemcity with a ending by a man who only went by LJG. While going through Tim's possessions, they found a three quarter the way done book with no title. After a lot of convincing from Abby's puppy dog eyes, Gibbs agreed to write the end of the book. Most people who knew Gibbs were shocked that he would do something like this but only the few who knew him the best, knew that he would do anything to honor his boys. He called the book "Stronger Then Blood."

There were many speeches from those who knew the buys the best. Abby could barely make hers because she was so emotional, Ziva's which was filled with incorrect American idioms –which most people were sure she did on purpose in honor of her friends, Ducky's ramblings, and Vance's well rehearsed speech. Now the room was completely silent as one Leroy Jethro Gibbs took the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank you all for being here. As many of you may know, this really isn't my thing but I had to. As the past and present agents and directors at NCIS can attest, I am not a very easy person to get along with. I have never had the same group of agents on my team at the same time until I met Anthony DiNozzo. When I met Tony he was a cocky street cop that couldn't stay in one place for more than two years at a time. Most people thought of him as flighty but there was something in him that told me he was going to be a damn good agent. And I was right he was one of the best I had seen. I usually only kept a team of only three but eight years ago, something changed. Tony had been an agent on my team for three years, I thought it was time that he got his own probationary agent or a Probie. I didn't know any of the new agents at the time and honestly didn't care to. That is until I met Timothy McGee. Tim was the Webster's Dictionary's definition of a geek, but he had the potential to be so much more than that. Tim and Tony were completely different people but in a good way. The complemented each other's personalities. They were best friends and they were brothers, they would do anything for each other and they were there for each other till the very end. I was honored to work with these boys and I will never forget them. Thank you."

Gibbs got a standing ovation from the entire room, most of which had tears in their eyes. Tony and Tim would be sorely missed but they were in a better place now and they were there with each other.

A week after the memorial, Gibbs sat on a beach in Mexico with a glass of bourbon in hand. Vance had told him pretty much to get lost and take a week or two off. So here he was at Mike Franks' former residence, escaping it all.

He had been sitting there for a few hours just staring at the waves when he saw it. Two men and one woman walking down the beach talking. "You are such a pig, Tony." The woman said.

"Oh you know you love me, Katie." Tony said looking at her with his most charming smile. The man behind them snickered. "Did you say something back there, Probie?"

"Oh leave Tim alone Tony. He should be able to enjoy the afterlife in peace without you all over him like you were in life." Kate told him.

"Don't worry about it Kate, I have already resigned myself to an eternity with Tony's jokes and McNicknames." Tim sighed.

"I' glad you're finally out of denial." Tony said slapping his hand on Tim's shoulder.

Kate smiled at her friends. "Something's never change I guess." Kate surmised.

"Yeah, you've definitely got that right Kate." Tim said throwing an accusing look at Tony.

Suddenly, a bright light came from the edge of the water and an image of a beautiful redheaded woman clutching a little girl who looked exactly like her. "Come on kids, time to go." The woman said.

The three agents walked towards the woman. "Coming, Shannon." They all said simultaneously.

The little girl ran towards them. "Kate, can you tell me the story about when Tim joined the team again." She asked, grabbing a hold of Kate's hand.

"Sure, Kelly. It all started one day when we met this young, green Probie who was really scared of your dad…." The voices and people faded out. At the last moment Tim and Tony turned back and both looked Gibbs in the eye and said, "Thanks Boss."

And Gibbs smiled.

The End.

Author's Note- Thank you all for reading this story. This was my first NCIS story and I hoped you enjoyed it. I tried my hardest to capture these characters but they are very complex and can only be completely understood by those who write them on a daily basis, so I'm sorry if it was a little OOC. Thanks Again!


End file.
